


Kill Ari - Rewritten

by Science_of_Life



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Timothy McGee, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jethro Gibbs, Canonical Character Death, Episode Fix-it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Tony DiNozzo dies from the plague, Top Timothy McGee, s03e01 and e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Life/pseuds/Science_of_Life
Summary: What if Tony had died from the effects of the plague? Would have McGee stepped up? I think he would have.Tony is dead and the team is a mess but Tim tries his best to learn as fast as possible and to keep their team leader calm. And it seemed to have worked so far. Tim is the only one who can keep Gibbs on track and that surprises everyone. But then the MCRT takes another hit and Kate is killed by terrorist Ari Haswari. Will the situation escalate or will McGee be able to figure everything out before it goes sideways?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Kill Ari - Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Tony but I couldn't have him in this story and so had to write a tragic ending for him. I hope you don't hate me for that.  
> Anyway, there will be some very explicit content at the end but until then it's basically the first two episodes of season 3 rewritten.  
> Enjoy and leave kudos as well as comments, they will be greatly appreciated.  
> Love you guys <3

It’s been a terrible month for the whole MCRT team at NCIS. It started with a letter that was sent by a crazy woman with a brain tumor which resulted in DiNozzo ending up with the pneumonic plague. When they found out that the researcher added a suicide gene to the strain they really thought Tony would make it. Especially after Gibbs specifically ordered the man not to die and Tony would never disobey one of Gibbs’ orders. And it looked good there for a while but the lung damage was too extensive and they couldn’t save him. Tony died in the hospital and left a huge gap in the team. 

For all the teasing Kate really like DiNozzo, he was a friend and she could always be sure that he would have her six in the field. She trusted him and it just wasn’t the same anymore without him in the bullpen, she even missed his inappropriate jokes. 

Gibbs never really told Tony what he meant to him. The team leader thought of the younger man as a son and the gentle head slaps were a way for Gibbs to keep the easily distractible agent on track but they were really a way to show his appreciation and love for the man. Maybe he should have said it but he was pretty sure Tony knew that he meant a lot to Gibbs but that doesn’t make it any better.

Tim was new on the team but it was hard to miss what a tightly knit group it was that he stumbled in. He saw how close both Gibbs and Kate were to Tony and even he had to admit that the very Special Agent grew on him despite the hazing. He knew DiNozzo didn’t mean most of the things he said to him and that he really just wanted to help Tim build his character and make him a good agent. He trusted Tony with his life and he knew that he could rely on him when he needed someone to talk to and Tim was really glad that he could call Tony a friend. But the man was gone and the world moved on even though it hurt.

Tim was still inexperienced but he tried to step up and help however he could in the cases the team caught after Tony died. The Director didn’t dare sent a replacement yet but they all knew it was bound to happen at some point. Gibbs was grumpier than usual and to everyone's surprise only McGee could manage to calm him down by rambling on about facts and geeky computer talk.

Gibbs had to admit he usually hated it when people kept on talking about the way they found something instead of just saying what it was but ever since Tony was gone he found a new appreciation for the work McGee was doing. It was sort of calming seeing the young man sitting at his computer and hearing him type on his keyboard. He even suddenly liked haring the young man talk about whatever it was he was doing on his computer that got him all the results that would probably take Gibbs days to find. Tony was greatly missed by all of them but they didn’t have a choice but to move on.

They were doing more or less alright when they caught a case that changed everything … again. Tim nearly got blown up by the bomb that was triggered by him opening the trunk of the car but the young agent had learned a lot and payed much more attention ever since the plague fiasko. He ordered Kate to go back up the hill as soon as he realized that he triggered it and then counted until ten before releasing the key and running after Kate as fast as he possibly could and he really shouldn’t have been any slower. He barrely made it out of the range of the blast but he was still knocked over and crawled the rest of the way up to the street. 

“McGee!” Kate exclaimed when she saw him, relieve evident in her voice.

“Tim, you alright?” Gibbs asked running over to him and helping him up to his feet. 

“Yeah, I think I’m good.” Tim said uncertainty, patting himself down and taking stock of his body. Nothing seemed to be broken and there was no blood but he seemed to have acquired some new bruises. “Just a bit banged up.”

Gibbs looked him over and Tim could clearly see the concern in his eyes. “I want you to go to Ducky as soon as we’re back, I want him to check you over.”

“You got it Boss.”

Ducky confirmed that he just had a few bruises and gave him the okay to get back to work and that he did. Unfortunately for them the case went bad, really bad. They found out that Ari was behind everything and apparently he was hell bent on killing Gibbs. During the protection detail for Gibbs, Kate and McGee fell asleep at their desks and the team leader took a good look at his remaining agents. Kate the soft hearted but badass ex-secret service agent was sleeping on the floor and Gibbs pulled the jacket a bit up her shoulders to keep her warm before moving over to McGee. Tim, the young rockie agent who was way smarter than most people assumed. The only thing that kept him from being one of the best agents Gibbs has ever seen was his lack in experience and confidence. Gibbs was sure he could help him with both but he was afraid that the young man would lose his precious innocence during that time. He watched Tim sleep in his chair with that adorable pouty bottom lip sticking out and switched off his desk light before going back to his own desk.

They found out about Ari’s plan with the drone and then made their way to the industrial complex where McGee tracked the drone to. Tim was the only one capable of stopping the damn thing and had to stay by the car with his gear while Gibbs and Kate went up on the roof. 

One of the terrorists started shooting at him and he had to duck behind the car and take him out from there but the computer got taken out as well which left him with no way to stop the drone.

When Gibbs heard that he cursed. Now it was up to him and Kate to stop the attack and with a bit of skill and luck they took out the remaining terrorists and then this stupid unit. The two agents were ready to celebrate when Kate saw a gun flash and jumped in front of Gibbs to protect him. The bullet hit her in the chest but fortunately it was stopped by her protection vest. Gibbs shot the man that was shooting at him and then ran over to Kate to help her up.

It seemed to be over now but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Kate was just starting to joke around again when another shot rang out and hit Kate right in the middle of her forehead. Gibbs would have recognized the sound of a sniping rifle everywhere and after the initial shock wore of he instantly raised his gun and looked around but the shooter was nowhere to be found.

Gibbs would never admit it out loud but he was a wrack. He lost two agents within a month and he felt like it was his fault. He was sitting at his desk when Tim showed up and pulled him from his thoughts. “Boss we found three bullet casings in Ari’s sniper nest. Two bullets so far but I think I owe one of the terrorists my life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the drone unit I used was shot by Ari but first I think he tried to shoot at me. I was sitting right by the car and we found a bullet hole right where my head was supposed to be. Apparently I was alerted just moments earlier by another terrorist shooting at me from the  warehouse behind me. I dodged behind the car and was outside of Ari’s range so he took out the control unit.” McGee explained, water dropping down from his cap.

“You could have died as well.” Gibbs whispered and Tim nearly missed it if it wouldn’t have been for the fact that the older man sat right in front of him.

“But I didn’t. I’m fine.” McGee reassured him. When the man didn’t really react he just kept on rambling on about what they had found so far. “He used Lapua .308s, full metal jacket. I get it all down to Abby and see if she can find anything then I head back out and help search for the last bullet.” When Gibbs still didn’t reply he leaned over the table and touched his shoulder slightly which seemed to have done the trick. The team leader looked up into Tim’s eyes, green meeting ice blue, and then laid his hand on top of McGee’s. 

“I’m glad you’re alive Tim. I don’t want anyone of my team outside until we have a lead on Ari. No one leaves the building you hear me?”

“Yes boss. I’ll get down to Abby.” Tim replied and then stepped back when Gibbs stood up to round the desk.

“You’re soaking wet Tim. Get changed first.”

McGee’s face took on a shade of pink but he just nodded and then grabbed his bag to get changed in the head. Just when he was about to pull his shirt over his head Gibbs came in and looked him over. There were bruises from the car bomb all over Tim’s upper body which just reminded Gibbs again of how close he came to losing his last team member as well.

“Ähm Boss? Everything alright?”

“What? Yes, I just wanted to ask you if you would like some coffee as well? I was just on my way to get some.” Gibbs asked him.

“Didn’t you say no one should leave the building? Shouldn’t that include you as well?” McGee asked tentatively but as soon as he realized what he just said he tried to backpedal. “I didn’t mean...I’m just...”

“No you’re right Tim. I just don’t know what else to do.”

Tim was stunned by the confession. He’s never seen Gibbs so lost and it scared him. “We’re going to find him and no one else will die but him. We will start with the casings and bullets he left behind and then go from there.”

“Yeah, I’ll go down to Abby and bring them to her.” Gibbs told him, thankful to have a new direction and then grabbed the evidence bag from the counter. “Thank you Tim.” He said and left.

“You’re welcome Gibbs.” McGee whispered after the door had already closed again.

When the shot barely missed Abby it brought Gibbs focus back completely. After making sure she was safe he switched off all the lights in her lab that could tip Ari off and then pulled out his phone. “McGee! Shots fired into the Forensics Lab probably from Anacostia park. Tell the Metro Cops it’s a crime scene and to close it off now!”

“On it! Was someone hurt?”

“No, we’re alright.”

“Alright, I’ll call them!”

After Gibbs talked to Ducky he headed to the evidence garage where he found McGee and Abby working on the car. Seeing the bullet holes and where Tim was sitting made him again realize that Tim was very lucky to get out of there alive.

“Metro called and they found a .308 casing. They’re bringing it here as we speak.” McGee informed him when they were done with the car.

“Good job Tim.” He patted the young agent’s cheek and looked at his face. Gibbs realized that the innocent rambling agent that he met in Norfolk was gone and was replaced by a strong young man that helped him through this dark time without complaint even though he lost two of his friends as well. He looked away and turned around before he did something stupid but he was stopped by the man’s voice speaking again just as he reached the elevator. “There’s something else. The Director wants to see you up in MTAC. Didn’t say why.” Gibbs nodded and then left for his summoning.

The talk with the Director took a rather unexpected turn when he told Gibbs that he would change agencies and that Gibbs’ old flame Jen would be the new Director of NCIS. He expected his feelings for her to well up but when he saw her face he saw nothing but a politician in a fancy suit. He had to admit she still looked good but he couldn’t bring himself to see what he saw back in Paris. Must have been the thrill of an undercover op that made him fall for her. When she suggested a talk in private he had to tell her to come with him since he desperately needed a change of clothes. She was rather reluctant but she had nothing to say against his arguments that he didn’t have 10 minutes to spare with a dead agent and a sniper on the loose. When they passed the bullpen no one was there and so he called McGee for a quick update.

“McGee, where are we?”

“I’m working with Abby on firearms analysis and I try to match tire tracks to vehicles on the side.”

“Good, stay with Abby, you’re her protection detail.”

“You got it!”

The incessant flirting from Jen was starting to piss him off especially when the topic changed to her Director’s job. He couldn’t understand why someone like her would exchange her career as a field agent for professional ass kissing. But the tip of the iceberg was when she told him about her dinner with some reporter from CBS. Jen should know how sensitive that matter was especially since one agent already gave her life and the rest of Gibbs’ team was in danger. 

But that apparently wasn’t the only surprise that day because when he came back to the squad room a woman was waiting for them which was introduced by Jen as Mossad Officer Ziva David. He didn’t trust her but he trusted her even less when she got a phone call and started speaking hebrew. Her explanation of who Ari Haswari was to her was also not really convincing. 

As soon as he was free of them Gibbs made his way down to Abby and McGee. He would have loved to send an agent after Ziva to tail her but he couldn’t afford to go himself and he couldn’t send McGee because even though the young agent is intelligent and had learnt a lot these past few weeks and months he was still too inexperienced and Gibbs wouldn’t want to risk Tim. 

Abby thankfully found something on the sniper rifle Ari had used to shoot Kate. Six different rifles were possible and one of them was his old friend, a Marine M48 Sniper Rifle. He couldn’t resist to take it up and look through the scope and he expected McGee to comment on it but the young man didn’t. 

Instead Tim seemed to be preoccupied with watching the muscles ripple under Gibbs’ clothes and his hands sliding over the rifle. It was distracting him to say the least. Tim didn’t stop watching the man until he heard him say his name and order him to ran a trace on Tango and Bravo 51 sales in the last six weeks tristate area. He didn’t even wait for an explanation as to why the Bravo first since he didn’t want anyone to see his red, embarassed face. Tim couldn’t believe he was turned on by a man holding a rifle in his hands especially since that man was his boss and someone had shot his friend and coworker with one of those rifles. It was just wrong and he knew it but he couldn’t help himself. Gibbs was turning him on.

And the tragedy just wouldn’t stop. Gibbs was just finished begging, begging is not something he usually does, Jen to not do the interview with CBS when he heard the Director talk to Ducky in the elevator and he instantly got a bad feeling. He immediately went to McGee to let him track the phones of Gerald and Ducky after they found out that the young assistant ME had called the doctor earlier. He left as soon as they had a location and ordereed McGee to stay with Abby since he needed someone there with her.

Tim rushed after Gibbs into the elevator to talk to him in private before he left but the older man thought he was there to defy his orders. “I told you to stay with Abby McGee!”

“Yes I know and I will I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Tim told him confidently and didn’t back down from Gibbs stare.

“I appreciate it Tim but I’m fine and I would be even better if I could finally shoot this guy.”

“I know boss and Abby and I will work on finding him but please Gibbs, don’t endanger yourself. I can’t lose someone else tonight.” The young agent admitted and he knew Gibbs could see unshed tears in his eyes but he didn’t care.

“I know Tim. And I promise you, I’ll be careful.” He followed his intuition and hugged McGee tightly for a second before releasing him again which was right in time since the elevator doors opened right then. “Oh and Tim? Do me a favour and track Ziva’s phone for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Gibbs only found Ducky’s and Gerald’s phones in the park and called McGee to tell him to put a BOLO out on Ducky’s Morgan when suddenly Gerald showed up in the bullpen to tell them that Ari had let him go. 

By the time Gibbs had returned to the squad room Tim had the address of the hotel that Ziva was in and the team leader directly went on his way there. At the hotel he saw a woman leave which had enough similarities to be Ziva’s sister and a star David hanging around her neck so he decided to follow her instead of waiting for Ziva to come out of the hotel herself. He followed her taxi down the street until he saw Ducky’s Morgan driving towards him. He stopped his car in front of the ME’s to block the road and then immediately yelled for Ari to get out but the only one sitting in the car was the doctor himself.

He called McGee to take the BOLO off Ducky’s Morgan and told him the number of the cab that picked up the woman to keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile Tim was updating the casefile when Abby came rushing into the bullpen. “McGee! Didn’t you match the tire tracts to a Chevy Suburban?”

“Ahh, yeah. Bridgestone Duelers, factory issue...what are you doing?”

Abby was typing furiously on his computer and Tim went over to her to look what she was doing.

“We caught a break. NRO orbited a new Key Hole. They’re doing calibration tests using the seventh hole of Norfolk Naval golf course.” Abby explained.

McGee wondered why exactly the seventh hole but then realized it didn’t matter because apparently it helped Abby find something so he let her keep on talking.

“The orbit took the Key Hole over Newport News. I inputted the warehouse coordinates...”

“That’s the rooftop!” Tim exclaimed. “That’s me, Tony, Gibbs, Kate.” He pointed at them on the screen.

Abby changed the picture. “Is that the building where Ari’s sniper nest was?” She asked him.

“It is.” More tipping on the computer’s keyboard and they could see the roof of it.. “Ari’s not there.”

“What do you expect? Video of him shooting?”

“Well, I was hoping.” Tim admitted.

“Only in flicks McGee.”

“Okay, then why are you so excited?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s being alone with you on a rainy night.”

“Abby!” Tim chastised her. He once thought she might be the right woman for him but maybe he wanted a certain silver haired man all along. He pushed that thought out of his head and switched his attention back to Abby and the screen.

“Oh look! Could it be? A black Chevy Suburban driving down the alleyway!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Can you read the licence plate?” Tim asked now equally excited.

“That depends more on angle than on resolution.” She zoomed in on the car but sadly the angle was all wrong. Tim resisted the urge to look from the bottom up since he knew it wouldn’t change the picture and instead asked her if she could show him another picture of the car a few seconds later which did the trick. They could finally read the licence plate and McGee walked over to lift Abby out of his chair and put a BOLO out on the plate.

He immediately called Gibbs to tell him the good news. 

“Yeah, Gibbs.” The older man answered the phone.

“We found Ari’s SUV...”

“Slow down McGee, take a breath! Start with the address … 724, Tango, Julia, Alpha. Got it!”

Gibbs was standing in front of Jen’s house when he got Tim’s call because he needed backup and he wanted to keep an eye on the new Director because even though they once knew each other quite good he didn’t fully trust her now. He decided to call her and ask her if she would accompany him to follow up on the lead from McGee.

When she told him that he had a team of agents to do that kind of work Gibbs became angry. It was a low blow from her after Tony and Kate had just died but he couldn’t tell her that so he just told her that McGee was on protection detail for Abby. He could barely stop himself from growling that he would rather have the younger man with him instead of having to deal with her but he had to at least act like he still liked her a bit even if it made him sick to his stomach even thinking of them rolling around in bed. He normally wouldn’t try to play nice with anyone but if he wanted to protect the remainder of his team he had to know what Ziva as well as Jen were planning. So in the car he tried to find more about the israeli but the Director only told him about how important Ziva was and what a good job she was doing.

His next step to get information from her was to tease her with their history and he hated going there but he saw her reaction when he mentioned Marseille and he took that as a win. He could use that as a weakness whenever he needed it and once again it became clear to him how dangerous feelings could be in their line of work. Everyone could use the connection between people to put them under pressure and he would resort to that if he needed to with the Director.

He suddenly spotted Ari’s SUV down the street from them. He had just handed the binocs to Jen when she saw the car window slide down and a rifle appear. “Shooter!” She yelled and they both ducked. Gibbs started the car and told her to stay down before driving towards the SUV. The shooter exited the car and started to run away but both Gibbs and Jen were faster and shot the man. The problem was that when Gibbs turned him around to see his face the shooter turned out not to be Ari. They tricked him...again.

Back at NCIS everything just passed by Gibbs like he was dreaming it. All the evidence they found hinted that the man they had shot was the shooter from the roof who killed Kate and not Ari. By the end of the day he was sitting at his desk and the Director came to them into the bullpen to tell them that it would be safe to go home.

“Special Agent Todd’s funeral is in Indiana tomorrow afternoon. SECNAV has offered his private jet to fly us there. Go home. Get some rest.” She added. 

Gibbs nodded and Abby and Ducky left without another word but McGee just sat down at his desk and waited for the Director to leave. Even Ziva left after another nod from Jen but the red-head turned back to Gibbs.

“What about you Jethro?”

Gibbs noticed that McGee tensed up when she called him Jethro and and the older man had to suppress a grin at the fact that Tim was obviously jealous. 

“Mohamed didn’t kill Kate and he didn’t shoot at Abby.” He stated it as a matter of fact.

“You are not infallible Jethro, no matter what your gut is telling you. Ari isn’t trying to kill you, but this obsession might.” Jen told him, losing her patience fast.

“Director, Gibbs is right. This was obviously staged, Ari wanted you to shoot that man last night.” Tim exclaimed, trying to support Gibbs. He stood tall behind his desk and smirked when he saw her jump at the sound of his voice.

Gibbs was amused at seeing the Director’s reaction when she realized that Tim was behind her this whole time, silently having his boss’ back. Gibbs watched her expression change into anger before she turned around to face the young agent.

“Didn’t I send you home Agent McGee?”

“Yes Ma'am, you did but I wanted to have a word with Gibbs before I left and so I waited at my desk.” He told her confidently without hesitation and the team leader was proud of that.

“McGee, tell us what you saw when you looked at the car.” Jethro coaxed him along, knowing that Tim had figured the same thing out as he did.

McGee gave him a quick smile before facing the Director again. “Someone shot at your side of the car Director and they would have hit if you wouldn’t have been quick enough. But why did he only shoot at your side of the car when he knew Gibbs was sitting a few inches to the right?”

“He was going after the women in your team right? So he went after me.” Jen answered with a smug smile, thinking she outsmarted the little wannabe agent.

“Then answer me this Director. How did he know you were in the car?” McGee shot back and when Gibbs saw the challenging glint in those beautiful green eyes he just wanted to go and take Tim home with him...wait what? What was he thinking. McGee was working for him. He had to ban these thoughts from his mind as quickly as possible.

“He’s right. I called you at the spur of the moment. I parked in the dark. He couldn’t see through our windshield even with a scope. That guy was sent to die, not to kill.” Gibbs stood up as well and challenged her to find a smartass answer for that.

“No, no one’s going to do that.” She denied.

“Come on Jen. Hamas suicide bombers blow themselves up all the time. It doesn’t matter how they die as long as it’s for jihad. Mohamed last night, he died for rivers of honey and 72 virgins.” During his rant Gibbs has stood up and walked to the elevator followed by the Director and Tim.

“I’m not saying you’re right, but if you are, how do we prove it?” Jen relented but tried to deliberately shut out McGee.

“We? Did you just join McGee’s and my side?”

“Jethro, I’ve always been on your side.” She whispered in his ear pushing Tim as far back into the elevator as possible. “What do we do?”

“Kill Ari before he kills me.” Gibbs told her before pushing a button on the elevator. 

When the doors slit open at the autopsy the team leader turned to McGee. “Come on McGee, we have to do something before we go. I’ll call you Jen.” Gibbs dismissed her and then walked out together with Tim.

“Boss, what are we doing here?”

“I know you didn’t go to see her yet but you should say goodbye to Kate and I’m here outside if you need me.” He offered.

“I don’t know if I can do it.” McGee admitted, dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Gibbs grabbed his chin softly and tilted his head up to look into those beautiful, green orbits. “I know you can do it Tim. She doesn’t look bad and I know you are strong enough to tell her what she meant to you.”

Tim looked at his face and then nodded. The young man took a deep breath and then entered autopsy to say goodbye to his friend.

After Tim was done he went back to Gibbs and they both left the Navy Yard in their own cars. Gibbs told him that he would meet Fornell in the park and that Tim should go home, they would discuss everything else tomorrow at work.

When Tim arrived the next morning he didn’t see Gibbs in the bullpen but instead Ziva was sitting at his desk.

“What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

“Waiting. Where is Gibbs?” 

“How would I know? I just got here.” He told her and motioned for her to get off his chair. When she didn’t move he placed his bag behind his desk and then tried to find out more about why she was here.

“What do you want from him?”

“That is none of your business Agent McGee.”

He just wanted to reply when the Director called Ziva up because the Deputy Director of Mossad was on teleconference for her.

“David? So your father is the Deputy Director?” McGee asked while following her towards the stairs.

She tried to deny it but Tim knew he was right. Before he could say more Gibbs came down the the same stairs and McGee turned around and followed his boss instead. Apparently Ari was supposed to deliver a trigger together with stolen plutonium to the Hamas cell and he was late so Ziva was now ordered to cooperate. They went down to Abby’s lab and Ziva met them there together with the Director. 

“Do you know why Ari left his brass behind?” Gibbs asked her.

“You are a broken tape Gibbs.” She sighed.

“Record, broken record.” McGee corrected her.

“A sniper’s brass is like signing your signature. That’s why a sniper always polices his brass. Lapua .308 casing. Boat-tail. Moly-coated full metal jacket bullet.” Gibbs said, studying the casings in front of him.

“That’s what you shot as a Marine sniper.” Ziva exclaimed. “At Mossad we use Sierra 6.5 hollow points.”

“How do you know what I shot Miss David?”

“She profiled you for Ari.” Jen answered for her.

“At not just him right? You profiled all of us, didn’t you?” McGee threw in with an accusatory look on his face.

“Ari’s missions involved NCIS. As his controller, of course, I did dossiers on everyone he might interact with.” She explained.

“It’s SOP at Komemiute.” Jen told them.

“Director. Abs. Tim. Give me a minute alone with Miss David please?” 

They all followed Gibbs orders rather reluctantly but they did leave the room to let them talk.

“You found out about my first wife and my daughter?” Gibbs asked Ziva, standing close behind her.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Then we know why Ari is shooting at women then, don’t we?” Gibbs asked her.

“If he wanted you to know he is the sniper, why didn’t he use your rifle? An M40?” She challenged him instead.

“The Bravo 51 he fired is called a `Kate´!” That got the reaction Gibbs wanted: shock. Ziva started to question Ari and that was all he needed.

“I still don’t believe Ari is the sniper. But what you have said should be investigated.”

“Well, when the media gets wind of this, it’s going to create a furore.”

“You’re threatening to go to the media?”

“No, not me. This can stay between Mossad and NCIS.” Gibbs told her.

“In exchange for what? Setting up Ari for you to kill?”

“No! Setting me up for Ari. And if I’m wrong about this, he won’t show up.”

“And if you’re right?”

“Then I’m counting on you to back me up.”

  
This was probably the most stupid plan he ever came up with but it was also the best chance he had to get out of this alive. So that evening he went home in the knowledge that Ari would show up there to kill him and he had placed his life in the hands of a stranger. Oh yeah, what a great plan.  
His sniper rifle was gone from it’s hiding place just as he thought it would be. The flowers for Kate long forgotten he turned around to face Ari. They talked about his father and about Kate and then Ari picked up the rifle and aimed at Gibbs. 

“You need to kill me to taste the sweetness of revenge.”

But Gibbs just turned around and sat down by the stairs. “I’ve killed enough men in my life Ari. It’s gonna be just as sweet watching you die.” He exclaimed, taunting his opponent.

“Sorry to spoil your...” -shot- 

Gibbs looked up, expecting Ziva to show herself but instead Tim was standing now at the top of the stairs with a furious look on his face. He walked down the steps, passed Gibbs without a second glance and took the rifle away from Ari’s body. 

“Tim?” Gibbs asked before standing up and walking over to the young man. “Where is Ziva?”

“In your living room. Unconscious. I knocked her out, she didn’t even see me coming, she was too focused on your chat with Ari. Realizing that your half brother is a monster must be hard.” McGee rambled before Gibbs stopped him.

“You shot him.”

“Yes, that was what you wanted right? For Ziva to shoot him?” Tim glared at him and when Gibbs saw the fury in those green eyes he actually took a step back. “What kind of half-assed plan was that anyway? Trusting a foreign stranger like that? That was stupid and you must have realized that, yet you didn’t care!”

“You are right. It was stupid.” 

“I could have lost you! Don’t you get that?” Tim actually yelled at him. No one, not a single Agent before McGee tried that before and as pissed Gibbs was, he knew he deserved it.

“I’m sorry Tim.”

“You’re sorry? An apology from Mister `It’s a sign of weakness´?” Tim spat.

“Yes and I mean it. You lost too many people already this month. I shouldn’t have risked it like that. But I did and you saved me.”

“Yes, I did lose too many people already but none of them meant so much to me like you do.” Gibbs looked at him in shock and saw the young man in front of him square his shoulders and then look him dead in the eye. “I have feeling for you Gibbs. Feelings I shouldn’t have and I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you tonight. I lost too much already, I can’t also lose the man I fell in love with.” He said the last part softly and then made his way back up the stairs, intending to leave.

After the initial shock Gibbs ran after him and stopped him right in front of his front door, passing Ziva on the way. “Wait Tim! You love me?”

“Yes I do and I know I shouldn’t and it won’t affect my work, I...”

Gibbs silenced the man with a short but soft kiss to his lips. “I know it won’t affect your work Tim. And it also won’t affect mine, I promise.” He whispered into the younger man’s ear.

“I called the Director on my way here, when I followed Ziva. Your house will be a crime scene. You wanna come to my place?” Tim asked with a shy grin and Gibbs smiled right back and nodded before kissing him again.

“I guess they can wait for our statements until tomorrow. Can you email the Director that on our way to your place?” The team leader murmured against Tim’s plush lips.

“Sure. You drive?” 

With a nod from Gibbs they left in Tim’s car.

They walked up to McGee’s apartment in a slightly awkward silence but as soon as the door was closed behind them Tim turned around and began kissing Gibbs heatedly. He needed to  make sure that the man in front of him was alive and the only way he could think of doing so right now was this. Gibbs was surprised at the passion at first but he soon found a rythm with Tim that they both enjoyed. Gibbs moved his tongue along the pouty bottom lip that he found so sexy and Tim opened his mouth willingly for him. Their tongues caressed each other and fought for dominance and Gibbs surprised them both by submitting which elicited a deep moan from Tim. The younger explored eagerly what was given to him before he moved his mouth to Gibbs’ neck. He moved his hands up to the broad shoulders of his boss and pushed the jacket down his arms to get a better access to the pulse point. He licked, nibbled and sucked his way from the jaw to the throbbing vein and then licked it before breathing air on the spot. Gibbs didn’t think just that little action from the man could turn him on like that but it did and so he let out a surprised moan.

“Tim?” He breathed out the name and McGee immediately stopped, thinking he did something wrong.

“What is it?”

Gibbs couldn’t stop the small laughter that escaped from his mouth at the concerned look on Tim’s face.

“Nothing is wrong Tim except for the inappropriate amount of clothes we’re wearing and I would rather suggest we move this somewhere else. That is, if you want that.”

His only answer was that McGee pulled him through his apartment into his bedroom. Gibbs followed the younger man’s lead and was surprised when he was gently pushed onto the bed before the younger man then started shedding his clothes. Gibbs watched as Tim pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his upper body willingly and without hesitation. Then McGee moved on to his pants, he quickly opened them and then slid them down his long legs before he stepped out of them, pulling his socks off along the way. Jethro lay there on the bed watching with a fascination as the young, insecure agent turned into this confident person right in front of his eyes. It was clear for him that Tim knew exactly what he wanted and he decided in that moment that he would give it to him, no matter what it was. Tim walked over to Gibbs only dressed in his boxers, moved up on the bed and crawled over the man. He leaned down to kiss Jethro and moaned lowly when he felt hands touch his waist. 

When they parted for air the younger man looked down at his partner. “You complained about being overdressed and now?” Tim growled in his ear and Jethro chucked at that.

“You might have to change that for me.” 

Tim moved back to kiss him again and let his hands work themselves under Gibbs’ shirt. He relished in the reaction that got him from the older man, a gasp which gave Tim access to his mouth again and the twitch of the muscles he could feel under his hands. Tim loved to tease his partners in bed and so he moved back and retracted his hands until he was straddling Gibbs’ thighs. He leaned back and waited for Jethro to follow him up before grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over the man’s head. As soon as the shirt was discarded Jethro pulled the younger man down for another kiss and they both let their hands explore the exposed skin of their partners. And it felt glorious. They kissed and caressed each other like starved men, proving that they both survived this nightmare with Ari. Tim soon took over again and pushed Jethro back onto the bed while he moved his mouth down his neck to the collarbone. He explored there with his mouth and tongue, listening to the sounds his partner made and giving special attention to the spots that seemed to give him the most pleasure. Gibbs was really surprised at the confidence Tim showed in bed and he liked every second of it.

When the younger man reached the chest he moved his hands through the grey chest hair, caressing it and playing with it while his tongue focused on the nipples he found. At the first stroke of his tongue over the taught bud Jethro arched his back towards the mouth above him and moaned loudly. He always had sensitive nipples but every single one of his ex-wives (except Shannon but she doesn’t count into that category) didn’t like giving attention to them but they did enjoy nipple play for themselves and that was one of the reasons why he didn’t always enjoy having sex with them. But Tim? Oh Tim was good and he got the massage to not stop whatever he was doing.

McGee smiled at the reaction he got and since Jethro started to buck up after a while he made sure to keep his clothed erection away from the other man’s to make sure that he would focus the pleasure to one spot first. Gibbs however had other plans but Tim didn’t exactly comply. “Tim!” He whined and he would forever deny the fact that he was begging like that.

“What is it Jethro? Tell me what you want.” Tim smirked at him from his position over his chest, deliberately breathing over the wet nipples and making the man shiver.

“I want you to get those stupid clothes out of the way so I can finally feel you Tim!” He growled out.

“Fine, I just want you to have a bit more patience and I promise I make it worth your while.”

“Oh believe me love, you already make it worth it.”

Tim smiled at the pet name and then moved further down Jethro’s body, kissing the quivering abs and following the trail of hair to the bulge in the pants. He used his hand to slide over it a few times, watching Jethro moan and then he opened the belt and fly and pulled the pants down together with the boxers. Tim stood next to the bed watching Jethro and getting a good look at the beautiful erection that made his own length jump in his boxers. So he decided to take off his last offending piece of clothing as well and then draped himself back over Gibbs. They watched each other’s faces when their bodies touched for the first time without any clothing between them and it was amazing. Jethro pulled his lover down for a kiss while Tim worked his hand between them and took both their dicks into his hand, moving them together which made both of them moan and breath heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Shit Tim. You feel amazing.” Gibbs moaned and Tim had to agree with him.

The younger man looked into Jethro’s eyes, never letting his hand leave their leaking erections.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” He breathed heavily.

“Tell me Tim.”

“First I will take the edge off for you by licking my way down your body and then taking your huge cock into my mouth and sucking it until you come for me.” He emphasized his words with a particular sharp stroke on their erections with a twist of his hand at the tip. “And then I will take my sweet time opening you up for me, making you beg for me until I relent and take you deep and slow.” Judging from the moan, Jethro really liked that plan and so he did just that.

Their lips locked again for a short kiss and then Tim kissed and licked his way down that lithe body until he reached his prize. He took the cock at the base and then licked once from the bottom to the top before engulfing it in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. To keep Jethro from bucking up his hips he used one hand to hold him down and the other hand moved from the older man’s cock to his balls. Tim knew he had a skillful tongue and he used it to stroke  along the sensitive underside of the mushroom head in his mouth, tasting the salty precome leaking from it. After a few swirls around the head he moved his head down to engulf more and more of the length until his nose was pressed in Jethro’s silver curls and the tip of the man’s cock was deep in his throat. Tim swallowed a few times and knew it was good for his partner when he heard him curse and his abdominal muscles jump under his hand. At the same time he tucked at the ball sac a few times and then rolling them in his hand, caressing the soft skin there and earning another deep groan. When the need for air became too strong Tim made his way up that cock again, sucking at the tip and swirling his tongue around it again before letting it slip out of his mouth with a pop. He took a few deep breaths, watching Jethro squirm on his sheets and then kissed his way down the erection in front of him until he reached the balls in his hand. He nibbled lightly at the sac before sucking first one ball and then the other into his hot mouth. Tim moved back to Jethro’s cock when he saw his cock twitch from the ministrations and knew the man was close. He kissed the tip again and got rewarded with a huge load of precome leaking out and another moan.

“Jethro, I will suck your dick again and I want you to come down my throat. Do you hear me?” He ordered the man and his answer came with an enthusiastic nod and a twitch of Gibbs’ cock. Tim smiled and in one smooth motion swallowed the whole length down again. Jethro groaned loudly at the sensation and he could swear that he had never received such an amazing blowjob in his life. Tim swallowing around him gave him the rest and with a deep loud moan and Tim’s name on his lips he came, hard. The younger man took everything without spilling a single drop and lightly sucked Jethro through his orgasm until he was pushed off from the oversensitive cock. Tim grinned and moved up to kiss his lover on the lips, letting him taste himself.

“How was that?”

“That was more than amazing Tim. Where the hell did you learn to use your tongue like that?” Gibbs asked him, a bit out of breath.

“That is a secret but maybe I will tell you one day.”

“I would love to hear all about it.” Jethro told him and pulled him in for another kiss, feeling Tim’s erection press into his thigh. He moved one hand over and grabbed it, stroking it a few times which got him a groan from the younger man.

Tim pulled away after a few more strokes and opened up his bedside drawer. “We’re not done yet, remember? And I don’t want to get off like this even if your hand feels amazing but I would rather come with my cock buried deep inside your ass.” He said and showed Jethro what he had pulled out of the drawer: a bottle of lube and a package of condoms.

“Yes, I think you did promise me that.” Gibbs smiled at him.

“Turn around for me Jethro.” Tim demanded and he obliged.

The younger man kissed his way down the broad back and then massaged the ass cheeks in front of his face with his hands before the gave Jethro a slight nudge with his hand to move up his hips to place a pillow under him. Tim made himself comfortable and then pulled the cheeks apart with his hands to reveal the pink pucker. He moved one finger down the crack to the hole and slightly rubbed over it before removing the digit again and watching the muscle twitch. 

“So responsive. I love it.” Tim growled and then moved in to lick over his entrance. That got him a soft moan from the man underneath him and he repeated the motion over and over again. When he was satisfied that the rim was wet enough he began pressing his tongue against the entrance, at first with only a bit of pressure and then more and more until his  tongue dipped inside. Jethro was mewling into the pillow by now and his cock was already starting to take interest again. Tim had to suppress a smirk and began moving his tongue slowly in and out of the tight channel and everytime he went inside he pressed a little deeper. When he couldn’t get any further with his tongue he changed his game and started stretching the hole by swirling his tongue from side to side, up and down, in and out. Jethro tried to move his hips to get Tim’s tongue deeper inside and to get some friction on his rapidly filling cock but Tim wanted nothing of that and held him down until Gibbs got the message and let out a frustrated growl.

“Patience, love. We will come to that soon.” Tim smirked. 

He went on torturing the older man until he was satisfied with the results from the stretching. He licked his lips and then squirted some lube on his fingers, warming it slightly before he pressed one digit to the fluttering hole. Tim took his time to breach the muscle but then he was in to the first knuckle and Jethro moaned at the feeling. The younger man pulled back again until his finger was nearly outside again and then moved back in but this time until his finger was completely inside. He left it there without moving and waited for his lover to adjust. When Jethro wriggled his hips he took that as a go to move again and slowly pulled out again before plunging back inside. He moved his finger in and out a few times, increasing his speed with every pass which earned him another moan.

Tim pulled his finger out completely, lubed it up again and adding another finger he breached the hole again. First slowly, waiting until Jethro had adjusted to the stretch and then moving faster again. He deliberately tried to stay away from his partner’s prostate and so far that had worked out but he knew that when he added another finger he would at some point brush over it and he would rather have Jethro on his back for that so that he can watch his reaction.

“Baby, I want you to turn around for me.” And that he did. When Gibbs was on his back again Tim placed himself between his legs again and thanks to the pillow underneath Jethro’s hips he could reach everything that he wanted to without problems. He couldn’t resist to kiss his partner’s inner thigh and since he seemed to have liked it he sucked a mark right on the spot which was rewarded with a deep moan. Tim then went back to work and put two of his fingers back inside Jethro’s tight channel without warning and the older man groaned and reflexively clenched around the welcoming intrusion. Tim then searched for his goal, moving his fingers around, searching and watching Jethro’s face all the while. McGee had to admit that his boss looked sexy as all hell writhing on his bed with his eyes closed, just focusing on the sensations and he hoped that he could see him like that more often. 

He knew exactly when he found the man’s prostate. Those piercing blue eyes snapped open in surprise and his face formed into a mask of pure pleasure as he growled out Tim’s name and the man in question kept on rubbing the nub a few more times before pulling his fingers out again.

Now with three lubed up fingers he started slow again and built up speed, distracting Jethro from the slightly painful stretch by sliding over his prostate once in a while, enough to keep him writhing but not enough to get him off. When Tim was satisfied with the stretch he removed his fingers and tried to clean his fingers on the bed sheet. 

“Would you grab me a condom love?” He asked Jethro and the man eagerly opened one and then reached down to slide it over Tim’s erection, stroking it a few time as well before Tim moved away. The younger man lubed himself up, pressing once at the base of his cock to make sure he wouldn’t explode the second he was inside Jethro.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let me feel you Tim.”

McGee moved Gibbs’ legs around his waist and then leaned forward to kiss the man again. After he ended the kiss Tim placed his forehead against his partner’s and looked him deep in the eyes while he took himself in his hand and guided his erection to Jethro’s entrance. He pressed inside slowly and watched his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort and stopped directly when there was. His hands were soothing Jethro by stroking his hips lovingly until he could move forward again to the point he was all the way inside. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, keeping their eyes locked until Jethro nodded slightly which was Tim’s sign to move. He began by rocking his hips slightly and then he slowly moved further in and out until he nearly slipped outside and then all the way back in. He kept his movements slow and also kept away from Jethro’s prostate as well as making sure to not let his body move against the man’s hard and red cock. When Gibbs realized he was doing that deliberately he growled at Tim. “Tim! Don’t test my patience or I might have to roll us over and take matters into my own hand!” He threatened and Tim just laughed but he did change his angle slightly and nudged his cock against Jethro’s prostate a few times before going back to his slow movements in and out. 

Gibbs thought he was going crazy. Feeling Tim inside him was amazing and with these slow deep strokes he could feel every single nerve being ignitate and then those few nudges against his prostate made him feel like he could come right there and then. But then Tim went back to the deep movements and everything started again. He was brought to the edge and back over and over again and he knew he was constantly moaning and mewling but he didn’t care, it just felt too damn good.

Tim relished in watching the man underneath him so fully consumed by pleasure but he knew that he couldn’t keep it up for much longer. This man was turning him on so much and the tight heat around his dick was outright intoxicating. 

“Let’s see if I can make you come without being touched. What do you think.” Tim panted into Jethro’s ear and his answer came in the form of a deep moan.

Tim picked up a bit of speed and changed his angle again so that his cock would slide over his partner’s prostate with every stroke and that was all it took for Jethro to explode. The younger man felt the hands on his back trying to get a hold and the body underneath him tense up before Jethro let out a loud moan. Gibbs’ cock shot out ribbon after ribbon of come onto both of their upper bodies with every nudge of Tim’s erection against his prostate. 

Thanks to the contracting muscles in Jethro’s tight channel Tim followed him over the edge almost instantly and he rode them through both of their orgasms before collapsing on his lover not even caring that his cock was still inside the other man and that there was come on both their chests. Tim moved his head a bit and kissed Jethro lazily for a while, basking in the afterglow.

Gibbs moved his hands up and down Tim’s back, enjoying the weight on top of him and the feeling of his lips on his. However when the other man’s cock slipped out of his entrance he grimazed slightly and Tim felt his reaction.

“Sorry for that. We should probably clean up.” The younger man said and suddenly his shy personality was back. 

“Yeah, you wanna get a washcloth and come back to bed?” Jethro asked with a small smile playing his lips and Tim felt instantly reassured. He went to the bathroom and came back, sliding onto the bed and beginning to clean the other man softly with the wet cloth. When he  was done Jethro took it from him and pushed the younger man on the bed and began kissing him while his hands moved the cloth over his body. After Gibbs thought he cleaned enough he threw the wet piece in the general direction of the bathroom without looking up. He kept kissing Tim and grabbed him around the waist to roll them around until his partner was draped over him again. They kissed again, short and sweet, and then Tim placed his head on Jethro’s chest and closed his eyes. Listening to the rythm of the heart pumping in the chest underneath his ear he fell asleep and Gibbs followed shortly after, thinking of the amazing man on top of him. “Thank you Tim, my love.”, was the last thing he whispered before sleep took him.


End file.
